


Not a little bird

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahora todo es distinto, piensa, porque ya no huele el miedo en ella cuando mantiene el puñal en la suave piel de su garganta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a little bird

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Thaly Black en un kink meme de lj.
> 
> Spoilers muy ligeros de Festín.

Y ahora todo es distinto, piensa, porque ya no huele el miedo en ella cuando mantiene el puñal en la suave piel de su garganta. La inocencia de entonces ha desaparecido (aunque no toda, eso lo sabe, no ha caído toda, lo puede ver en el brillo de sus pupilas dilatadas), y ya no hay asco, ni compasión, ni desagrado en sus ojos.

Sansa levanta la mano y él no hace nada para pararla, ni aunque le aparte la capucha y deje al aire su cara destrozada, rozando las cicatrices con los dedos en el proceso. Reprime un escalofrío que le baja por la espalda y aprieta sin querer el puñal un poco más, un poco más profundo y nota como la piel se rasga ligeramente, y aún así ella no hace nada para apartarse.

**—**  Pajarito, ¿qué te han hecho?

Ella quiere decirle que nunca fue un pajarito, que siempre fue una loba y que siempre lo sería pero no puede hablar cuando Sandor baja la cabeza y su lengua caliente, húmeda penetra en su boca. Cuando ella le corresponde y abre los labios él pierde el control sobre todo, suelta el puñal para poder hundir las manos en su pelo.

Es duro y agresivo y le hace daño y a su manera es perfecto, porque Sansa ahora sabe que ni ella es el Pajarito que se suponía, ni Sandor el caballero con el que soñaba.

Él le muerde el labio, y ella piensa que hace mucho que sabe que las lobas no necesitan caballeros.


End file.
